In recent years, information processing apparatuses in which operation switches are exposed, most notably a straight type, have emerged. In such information apparatuses, an operation switch provided so as to be exposed may be erroneously pressed, and an operation not intended by the user may be performed.
To prevent such a misoperation of an operation switch, various proposals have been made. For example, there is proposed a personal computer, in which a console panel that can be operated in the lid-closed state is provided and the input of the console switch is inhibited when a key locking switch provided on the console switch is pressed.
In such personal computers, locking mechanisms constituted by hardware are generally used for preventing misoperation of operation switches exposed on the surface of the apparatus. There is a demand for controlling the power switch in power-off state without any addition of hardware from the standpoint of reduction in mounting area due to the downsizing of apparatuses and cost.